The Torchwood Files: An Alien Issue
by RageBekka
Summary: Scout's been around a while, longer than even Tosh and Suzie. An alien in a world that's not her own. Further note inside. Not so good at summaries yeah?
1. Little Game of Football

This is just about a character I've been tossin' about in the old noggin'. Watchin' a bit o' the good Ol' Torchwood, thinkin' bout maybe doing a Fanfic' since I've lost inspiration for my others at the moment and I need somethin' ta keep my mind off my rubbish job at the local chip palace known as McD's. Ha. Perhaps a series of one shots about a girl who's been around good ol' Captain Jack for a while now; a species of alien of sorts. Good kind of course, lost from her home planet and found herself attached at the hip to the Captain.

Side note of the authors note, this one is in light heartedness, is that a word? Probably not. I just got through watching COE so I needed some of the lightness. But if I get a response I might actually make a go of this. So if anyone...likes this, cares to read this...is reading this...ya know, I can either start from a little before Gwen or when Gwen shows up...adding back-story to when Scout came around Jack.

It was a boring day in the Hub; not a thing going on, no activity from the Rift, no phone calls from Unit, not even a scrap of paperwork adorned any of the desks of the Torchwood team members. So of course, that called for them to make their own fun.

"Come on, what say you to a game of football? Gents against ladies?" Owen leaned casually against Tosh's desk where Scout and Tosh had been searching through the rift monitor and database for something to do other than stare off at the flying pterodactyl overhead. Scout's pointed teeth showed as she grinned widely at Owen, who, now used to that grin, smirked knowing she was in on the game.

"I'm game," Scout's slightly growly and rough voice came out in a low huff. Tosh bit her lip before shutting down the program on her computer and nodding her agreement.

"Oi!" Scout turned to look at Gwen who turned to look at her; Gwen hadn't actually been addressed by Scout before so this was something new to her. To Gwen, Scout was somewhat hostile and all, being new, but at the same time she preferred her to Suzie who'd always given her the creeps. "PC Cooper, up for a game of soccer?"

"Football," Owen corrected her American word usage and Scout scoffed and waved her hand as if to say 'same difference'.

"It's Gwen, and I suppose...since we aren't doing anything, and if Jack's alright with it," Gwen looked up just in time to see Jack come down from his office. His Great Coat having been left somewhere back in the office which was a shame since it looked rather spiffing on him.

"Only if we all play with our shirts off," Owen scoffed and Scout snorted slightly before charging off to find Ianto. Her hearing vaguely caught Jack telling Owen something along the lines of him getting seen during his physical anyway and Scout found herself rolling her eyes.

"Oi Jones," Scout rounded the corner and stopped herself just before she ran into Ianto, who currently carried a tray of coffees and one delectable smelling hot chocolate for herself. Ianto, used to Scout appearing about corners, leaned the tray down for her to take the slightly cooled hot cocoa from the tray and watched her down it with a muffled 'thanks' and an 'you're amazing'.

"Football, er, soccer. No wait, I was right the first time. Football, we're playing. Come on mate, you can even use your stopwatch or something. Time us while we're playing or something. Watch us girls kick your lots arses," Scout's growly voice made him smile. They'd grown close over the time that Ianto had worked there. He'd recalled their first meeting, one of the many times he'd bothered Jack about working there at Torchwood.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

It was early morning and Scout, who wasn't what you'd call an early riser, was pulled from the couch in the Hub lounge by Jack.

"Couldn't you get Owen," she yawned at this point before continuing," or Tosh to go with you? Or even Suzie?" Jack gave her a smirk before shoving a cup of instant coffee into her hands. Scout took a sip before making a disgusted face.

"Coffee, blech, trying to kill me Jack? Twenty-three years of my life with you and ya still can't remember I hate coffee!" She shook her head and tossed it into the the sink nearby, nearly breaking the cup but she shrugged in an uncaring manner.

"Or maybe I'm smart enough to remember that you hate it enough to wake you up. Now let's go, we've got things to do," Jack tossed her a coat that she wasn't sure even belonged to her. She followed him out through the cog door as the alarm blared loudly and they entered the tourist office. The jacket was a snug fit over her shoulders. So snug in fact it ripped right down the center.

"Well, that answers that interal monologue," Scout muttered softly and Jack looked at her like he was going to laugh.

"Maybe you're just getting bigger," her head whipped around so fast it nearly gave him whiplash and she smacked him right across the head.

"No striking the boss!" He yelled as he ducked and opened the door to the outside. He took a few jogging steps ahead of her before she caught up to him. Scout noted the man and tilted her head; Jack looked at her and nodded and she nodded back in understanding realizing it was the Welshman he'd told her about. This Ianto Jones fellow. Her nose caught the air and she sniffed properly and stayed a few steps behind Jack. Close enough to protect and jump in in case of any funny business and far enough to give privacy for a conversation it seemed the young man wanted to have with the boss. The air entering her nose seemed to convey innocence and the smell of coffee that actually seemed like it could be decent. Her head tilted yet again and she looked at the man. She decided right then and there she liked him. With a lick of the lips she remembered how she had a good judge of character; Toshiko, Owen, she'd helped pick them out from the lot that Jack had picked from people to look through. Of course there weren't that many to begin with, but still, the point was there.

"Coffee?" Mr. Ianto Jones held out a proper coffee cup to Jack who took it carefully, with a look back to Scout who smiled briefly, then took a sip of it. She could tell with the rise of his shoulders and the perk of his left ear just the slightest that he liked it.

"Wow," Jack let out a sigh of pleasure and handed the coffee right back to Ianto who squared his shoulders and Scout took a half step toward them before backing away as she realized he was only going to speak.

"I want to work for you." Scout in all honesty thought this was a brilliant idea. She looked him up and down for a moment; he seemed capable. And she took into account what Jack had told her and she realized he'd had a bravery about him. He'd fit in well.

"Sorry, no vacancies," Scout was about to object and say they could make room for Ianto but Ianto spoke before she could defend him.

"Look, let me tell you about myself," Ianto began, ready to plead his case.

"Ianto Jones, born August 19th 1983," Jack began to walk off as he spoke leaving Scout to follow behind Ianto and Jack slowly, "Able student but not exceptional, one minor conviction for shoplifting in your teens. Number of temporary jobs, mainly a drifter, until two years ago you join the Torchwood Institute in London. Junior researcher. Girlfriend, Lisa Hallett."

"Deceased," Ianto looks down for a moment before looking back up at them. For a moment he just seemed to notice Scout following behind Jack. He seems surprised by her there then smiles vaguely at her before nodding and she nods back with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," Jack states.

"Listen," Ianto puts his hand on Jack's chest and notices the way both Jack and Scout tense. There's something about the way Scout tenses that scares him enough to make him put his hand down but he continues on, "you checked me out."

Jack turned to look at Scout and motioned for her to stand down, she stood back and relaxed while Jack answered Ianto, "You knew what a Weevil was. Thought we were going to have to come deal with you."

"But instead you could see I had the right qualifications for the job!" Ianto practically shouted and Scout's slightly sensitive hearing caused her ears to twitch in disapproval.

"There is no job. We're nothing to do with Torchwood London. I severed all links," With that Jack began to walk again, Scout following a few steps behind and she could see Ianto becoming slightly more frustrated with Jack.

"Yet when it burned, two members of your team scavenged the ruins." Ianto got in front of Jack and put a hand on his chest again causing Scout to growl and step forward before he could realize and she plucked his hand from Jack's chest.

"Oi! Hands to yourself boy," her voice growled out and Jack pulled her back before she could do any harm. Jack muttered something along the lines of over protective and aggressive species before pushing her behind him.

Ianto bit his lip hard, slightly stunned and taken aback by Scout's aggression.

"I didn't want the equipment getting into the wrong hands," Jack reasoned with him.

"Right, sorry. And you're the right hands are you? Trial period, three months!"

"No," Jack started walking again and Scout eyed Ianto warily, she decided she still liked him, even if he was a bit pushy.

"Three weeks. Three days. Let me prove myself to you. I'll work for nothing," Ianto continued on, now pleading almost.

"Answers still no," Jack kept walking with Scout more than a few paces behind him and she watched as Ianto looked back at her then proceeded to rush in front of Jack. He held up his hands to stop him but kept his hands off. Scout grinned, he was learning.

"I saw what they did at Canary Wharf. What am I supposed to do with those memories?" Scout remembered the Battle of Canary Wharf. How Torchwood One had essentially been in for the potential use of a new fuel source. She shook it off as a rogue thought and looked back at Ianto and caught Jack's words.

"You are not my responsibility. And we're not hiring." Scout stopped and watched Jack keep walking as she sensed the finality of the conversation.

Ianto sighed deeply then looked at her, "This the part where you kick my arse?"

Scout's grin frightened him; the sharpness of her teeth, the realization that her eyes weren't human. Gray white and piercing black that stunned him deeply; he stared at her in shock, "Nah, keep trying. I like you. Think he likes you too. He won't admit it, but I know he liked your coffee. He makes shite coffee, not that I drink coffee anyway. Come back tomorrow. Maybe I'll put in a good word. You smell trustworthy." She sniffed the air as if to prove a point and nodded. He seemed surprised again; and her voice reminded him of the mix of gravel and something primal growling.

"Scout!" They both looked up in time to see Jack staring at her expectantly, she nodded at Ianto and took a few short jogging strides to catch up to Jack. He put an arm over her shoulder as they walked to a shop.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

Jack ran up the center with Tosh running along behind him in an attempt to steal back the football. He was laughing and kicking it to the side when Gwen ran by taking it from him.

"Oi!" Jack shouted as Gwen and Tosh laughed loudly before Gwen kicked it back to Tosh who kicked it to Scout, but as Scout went to kick it into the makeshift goal, Ianto intercepted with a swift kick to the side and a rather dodgy looking move he kicked it right back to Jack. Jack took the opportunity to kick it into their own goal.

"GOAL!" Owen yelled as he took a victory lap about the small park near the bay and high fived Jack and Ianto. Tosh laughed as Scout playfully tossed a twig at Owen who was struck in the arm by it. He fell to the ground, "Oi! You cheat!" They all burst into laughter at this.

The score was one-to-one and it was decided that the next goal would be the winning goal. Tosh and Ianto were both now sitting out, Tosh having gone across the road a bit to grab some drinks while Ianto reffed the four players still left.

Jack faked a kick to the right in an attempt to thwart Gwen and it put her off, he kicked it to Owen who ran toward the goal but Scout with her agility and speed caught him in a moment. With a slide worthy of American Baseball, she stole the ball and in the same motion hit it to Gwen who side stepped Jack and rushed for the goal.

"I don't think so!" Jack yelled before grabbing Gwen in a bear hug and lifting her straight up in the air; they both began to laugh hysterically with Gwen shouting to be put down.

"Oi! That's not in the rules Jack!" Ianto shouted, clicking on his stopwatch. "Penalty shots!"

Jack grinned and set Gwen down with a laugh. He wiped the sweat from his brow and winked at Scout who rolled her eyes at him. She knew him well enough to know what he was getting at with Gwen and she'd do well to smack him right about now. She had a boyfriend after all.

Ianto spoke and gave the rules on the penalty shots. The team with the most penalty shots made wins. With two shots each and each team member gets to play goalkeeper once.

Owen was first with the penalty shots and he had Scout to deal with as goalkeeper, "Well this isn't bloody fair! The hyper-alien gets to block me!"

"I'll go easy on ya Owen!" She could have sworn she heard him mutter a 'yeah right' as he lined up his shot and ran for it. He kicked with all his might and it went straight for her head. She caught it easily and tossed it back on the grass near Jack's feet.

Gwen jogged up to the pass and Jack took place as goalie. Gwen took five steps back before running forward and kicking the ball. Jack just narrowly missed grabbing it but it didn't matter since it just missed the goal-box. Gwen groaned in disappointment and walked to stand at the goal for Jack to take his shot. Gwen stood in the middle while Jack picked a perfect shot over her left shoulder and into the goal.

"Yes! Beat that Davis!" Scout grunted at being called by her pseudo last name and stood in front of Owen who held up his gloved hands. She vaguely wondered where he'd gotten the goalie gloves from but shrugged it off as she took a few steps back and let loose a powerful kick that had Owen jumping out of the way from it.

"SHIT!" Owen shouted as Scout barked out a laugh.

"Didn't getcha did I mate?" Owen flicked her off before standing up.

"Looks like it's a tie," Ianto declared before standing up off the grass and wiping the nonexistent dirt from his impeccable suit.

"I don't deal in ties," Jack spoke and stared at Scout who stared back.

"You and me?" He nodded at her and they both ran for the football at once. Scout reached it before Jack did, using her alien agility, which Jack knew would happen. She ran with the ball straight to the goal and kicked it in.

"GOAAAAALLLLLASSSSOOOOOOO!"

"Did she just call you an asshole?" Gwen questioned Jack softly and Jack laughed and shook his head.

"She's been watching Futbol de Liga Mexico," they all watched Scout run around in circles, clearly exerting excess energy she still hadn't burned off from their game.

"She's not Mexican...do we even get that channel at the Hub?" Jack frowned a moment to ponder this question. They didn't get that channel. So how was she even watching it? Let alone why. She didn't even like football.


	2. Using The Brain

All she knew was black. Her ears caught no sound, her eyes saw nothing, and her nose knew no smell. Where was she? Or better yet, who was she? And like a rush of water from a hose, the sound assaulted her ears.

"Clear!" She felt paddles press against her chest and a jolt of electricity surge through her.

She tried to open her mouth to cry out in pain but nothing came out; not even the weakened strangled cry of a hurt child. She could hear a man issuing orders to go again, and she tried to utter a protest; to tell them that she was fine. Anything to stop the shock from coming again, but it was to no avail as they shocked her chest again. The feeling of the bolts of electricity riding her veins was like being split apart and burned all at the same time. Why didn't they realize that she was alive and okay? Why were they hurting her like this?

And then, just like that, all she knew was black again.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

Scout awoke from the same dream she'd had again and again throughout the many years she'd been on this planet. Waking up and not knowing where or who she was, the immense pain caused by defibrilation, the shock when she'd finally come to in the morgue and scared the aging attending nearly to death. (In all honesty, she'd just been glad he hadn't assumed she was one of the undead and tried to be off with her head.)

She lifted one wrist and pressed the button on her watch to light it up for the display only to find it was a little past four in the AM. "Bloody hell," she muttered as she sat up. She took a few staggering steps out of the room and toward the kitchen to search out something loaded in sugar. No one but Jack would be around so she figured she wouldn't be a bother to anybody.

Casually she stepped over something that'd been left on the floor but she then stopped to pick it up thinking it strange that something was left on the ground in the first place, "Odd."

Setting it on the counter she opened the icebox and scavenged about for something. With a smirk she found and stuck within her mouth, the remains of Owen's pastry that she recalled him specifically stating her not to eat.

With a quick thought she grabbed the carton of milk as well and kicked the door closed with a socked foot. It took her a brief moment to realize that she'd only one sock on which caused her to chuckle through a mouth full of pastry. She took a gulp of the milk to help some of the dried doughy sweetness make its way down her throat before she was startled out of her thoughts which had gone back to her dream.

"I believe that was Owen's, and that milk was for everyone," Captain Jack Harkness stood against the doorway with his shoulder pressed firmly against the side. Usually he looked dashing and commanding but right now he only wore sweatpants and a white tee which made him look domestic and unbosslike.

"Ugh! Look what you've done. I've gone and dropped it," Scout set the milk on the counter and reached for the fallen pastry. She looked at it mournfully for a moment before shrugging and letting out a sigh and blowing it off.

"Oh don't ea-," Jack started but before he could finish she'd taken a bite. She grinned with a mouth full of it at him and he made a slightly repulsed face but then laughed anyway.

"Ph'n sec'n ull'," was all she managed out of her mouthful. Somehow he'd managed to understand her and he shook his head.

"You really are an animal, aren't you? Ha. Five second rule, I believe it is. What are you doing up so late? Or early I should say," Jack walked further into the kitchen and pulled a bottled water from the icebox, proceeded to untwist the cap, and took a hearty gulp.

"Dream again, same one as always," Scout muttered before stuffing the rest of the pastry in her mouth and downing the last of the milk. She made a mental reminder to go out and pick some up from the market in the daylight. Jack frowned. Yeah he knew this dream well. She'd told him about it time and time again. He'd heard it the first time he'd met her, but it seemed she'd been dreaming about it more often. Maybe it'd lead them to finding out more about her.

It'd been the main reason they'd met actually; a job from Torchwood. Investigate the strange 'reanimation' of a seemingly dead woman in Cardiff and they'd sent Jack to speak to her. She couldn't remember anything but what'd happened to her in the hospital.

"What are you doing up so early then Captain?" Scout walked over to the rubbish bin and tossed in the carton and a napkin she'd used to clean herself up with before looking back up at him. Before he could answer an alarm set off in the Hub.

"Rift activity!" Jack said before rushing out to check the computers. Scout, who wasn't so good with technology, followed him and watched as he clicked on the keyboard in a fast mannered way. "Looks like weevils," Jack pulled up CCTV footage showing two weevils causing mayhem outside what looked to be a cafe. Luckily for them it was closed and there were hardly, if any, people to be retconned.

"Well let's go get them," Scout said in excitement. They hadn't had anything to be done around the Hub in a while so this was bound to get some extra energy out. Jack couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm and he rushed off to change into something more worthy of going out.

Scout rushed into her closet area, which Jack had given her to keep her things, which she hadn't many, and she dressed in a shirt and jeans before tugging on boots. It took Jack a few moments longer for him to get ready but they rushed out of the Hub together.

"Since we're going without backup, we've gotta be careful. Use your brain, think it through, don't make stupid decisions and don't get yourself hurt!" Jack shouted as they rounded the bend of the stairs and rushed up and toward the SUV. Scout grinned widely showing the pointed canines and the moon glinted off her eyes in a way that made Jack cock his head to the side. He shrugged it off and yanked open the door to the drivers seat.

"Please Jack, a little more faith yeah?" He gave her an arched look and she barked a laugh. The way she spoke and laughed sounded very similar. Low and growly; it'd actually become a comfort to some of the members of the team. But to others it still sent shivers of fear up their spine and made them uncomfortable.

Though she wasn't good with tech, Tosh had managed to teach her enough to allow her to track weevil movement through the use of the tech they had on the SUV. "Make a left here! Then straight for a bit and make a right at the light!"

Jack sped like a bat out of hell and continued on following directions before skidding to a stop near the weevils who'd spotted them. Jack jumped out and rushed toward one with weevil spray out, "Go around and distract them!" He heard a growl in return to his command and saw her shouting for the weevils attention. They both turned to stare at her and then they rushed toward her. Jack grabbed one and yanked him back and tried to spray him but it swung widely and knocked the weevil spray out of his hand. There was a moment of shock on Jack's face before he ducked the weevil's next wild swing.

"Bloody hell you're stinking!" Scout shouted as the weevil who'd not been taken on by Jack came at her. She shook her head trying to wave away the scent of sewers. Her sense of smell being much stronger made it more difficult for her to handle the smells like this, but she shrugged it off and slugged the weevil as it went to lunge at her. "Don't think so mate!"

Scout was distracted for a moment when she heard Jack yell and she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise from anger. She looked up in time to see Jack get knocked back and as she went to help him, the weevil she'd been fighting jumped onto her back and latched onto her neck with its teeth. "FUCK!" She shouted before jumping backward and landing onto the weevil into the ground to get it off of her. It let out a low yowl of pain and she surged forward and using her head, she slammed straight into the weevil descending on Jack. Her head made contact with its shoulder and sent it sprawling with a feral yell; Jack rolled and grabbed the weevil spray in time to subdue his weevil before Scout turned back around to deal with hers.

"Bite me will ya?" She shouted before striking it in what she assumed was it's nose. Jack came up and sprayed it before putting a bag over its head and tying it up. With a grunt she lifted it up as Jack went back to pick his weevil up from the ground and they put them into the back of the SUV to be transported back to the Hub.

The drive back was relatively silent before Scout turned to look at Jack with a cheeky grin, "Well that could have gone better."

"That should be our motto. Torchwood: That could have gone better," Jack grinned back at her, amused that she was amused.

"Reckon people wouldn't like us so-well, they don't like us so much now do they?" Scout chuckled lightly as she sat back in the seat and watched the car eat up the road.

"I thought I told you to use your brain, what were you thinking? Headbutting that weevil? I could have handled it. You could've given yourself a concussion," Jack sighed, shaking his head and becoming serious in a moment.

"If I'd used my brain it'd be squished now wouldn't it?" Scout asked with a scoff, as if that were obvious. She shook her own head and lightly smacked his arm trying to lighten the mood.

"You're not immortal. You can't be so reckless," Jack bit his lip and stopped at the stop light. How did this drive get so long?

"It takes a hell of a lot more than that to get me down and out, and you know that Jack! You've been there! You've seen the scars! And look at me! I've not aged since we met! What about that? We don't know anything about who or what I really am Jack, what even brought this on?"

"I, I don't know. I just want you to be careful," Jack looked out the windshield and sped up a little, clearly wanting this conversation over with already.

"Be careful Jack, I might start to think you care or dare say even like me a bit," Scout joked a little before looking out her side window.

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes. Of course he cared. She'd been there longer than any of the other team members and she'd been there through some different times.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

Scout hated guns. They were loud and they smelled like metal and when you fired them the smell hurt her nose something fierce. But Jack insisted they all had gun training, physical combat training, and various other training sessions which sometimes included technology which Scout also despised. Now he had them training on guns.

Owen stood in front of her, prepping her for this. The whole team knew of her ear sensitivity so Owen was to give her ears a check before and after each gun training session.

"Still can't believe you ate my pastry wolfgirl," Owen muttered before slipping the headphones over her ears to test the sounds. She grinned and he muttered some more.

"Oh sod off Owen, I'll buy you some more, fresh ones even! I'll get up when they're fresh made and have some for you in the morning, howsit?" Owen thought about it for a moment then nodded with a smile.

"That'll do it then, ready?" She nodded and went through the same tests she went through every time with it.

"Perfect hearing, as usual. Ready for the loud banging doggy? Or are you gonna run off with your tail tucked between your legs?" Owen joked before taking off his doctors jacket and hanging it up.

"Oi! Prick! Careful I don't spit on your sweet breads then yeah?" He laughed before heading off to the firing range with her following behind. She carefully stuck the ear plugs into her ears; they didn't block noises out but they helped a little. Jack gave them instructions and handed them all assigned weapons. Apparently they were practicing with more than just their handguns today.

Scout slid the noise cancelling headphones over her head and lined up at her position. Jack sent the first round of targets at them and they opened fire. She winced at the sound coming through the headphones but ignored it as she fired shot after shot dead center into the target. When the targets were recalled Jack checked them all, and when he got to hers he looked at the target.

"Everytime she gets it perfect," Suzie whined.

"Worst part of it is, she bloody hates guns," Owen muttered to her and shrugged in agreement.

Jack stared at her then lifted it into the light and looked at a random hole at the top of target, "What's this?"

"Oh for a moment there I could have sworn I heard someone say dinner and I got distracted," Owen and Ianto laughed while Tosh chuckled and Suzie rolled her eyes. Jack gave her a strange look and she cocked a grin at him.

"I guess it's time for a break, we've been at this for a while," Jack finally relented and they all turned in their weapons and firing range gear for the time being. "But tomorrow we're doing tech training."

No one but Scout groaned at that, "You're out to get me! It's because I said I didn't like the shirt isn't it? Orange isn't your colour Jack!" Jack scoffed and looked down at the orange button up he was wearing today.

"I dunno, I think everything is his colour," Ianto nudged Scout playfully and they laughed together as they walked out leaving Jack staring at his shirt before walking after them.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

They'd ordered Chinese and had a sit down around the long table to chat while they ate. Jack was telling a rather funny tale about a time he and Scout had been caught cheating at cards and had been sent about without clothes.

"It wasn't my fault we were caught cheating! She tried to slip the aces up her sleeves!" Jack shouted as he slipped some noodles into his mouth.

"Oi and I woulda gotten away with it had I not been wearing a bloody short sleeve!" Scout choked out through a piece of broccoli. Ianto choked on his own noodles while Tosh covered her mouth and laughed.

"You tried to do that with a short sleeve on?" Owen yelled in disbelief.

"She did, then she tried to say that I'd made her do it by promising to make her a Unicorn Princess!" Jack shook his head as he took a drink of water to wash down his food.

"So wait, where did the nakedness come in then?" Owen inquired.

"They took Jack's clothes and glued a beer bottle to his head, called him a unicorn and sent him out! But I didn't want to be left out so I gave em' all my clothes too and ran after Jack," Scout finished off one cartoon of Chinese food and assaulted another that Ianto slid her way.

"You just wanted to be naked with me," Jack joked.

"Nah, it was a nice night, wanted to feel the breeze on my buttocks!" Ianto snorted and tried to cover it with a cough.

"It was raining," Jack countered and smirked at her.

"Yeah well, it was nice! It was like swimming in midair!" Scout yelled back at him.

"Or maybe like taking a shower?" Suzie suggested. She'd been particularly quiet lately, but she flashed them all a smile as they glanced at her.

"Well if you want to be so technical 'bout it," Scout grinned and winked at her.

Suzie shook her head and finished her drink before cleaning up after herself. Tosh began to do the same as the boys finished up their food and Scout continued to devour hers.

"Where does it all go?" Owen questioned as he stared at Scout for a moment.

"I dunno, Beijing?" Scout shrugged and continued eating as though he hadn't said anything. Jack chuckled before sliding the rest of his noodles over to the alien who always seemed to be eating something.


	3. First Meeting Everything Changes

March 25th, 1984 Cardiff, Wales

3:27 AM

The unknown woman was sitting in a chair across from Jack, her hands handcuffed individually apart. One to the chair which had been nailed to the ground, and the other to the table that'd also been nailed there. The reasoning behind it being that she was a lot stronger than she looked and it'd taken a few PC's to subdue her and get her into the room.

It wasn't her appearance that was shocking to Jack. She looked and seemed normal enough. All but her eyes and teeth.

She couldn't have been taller than five foot six, she was built more like someone meant for fighting than a woman would have been on Earth. Strong shoulders and large arms and legs. Flat stomach and chest almost flat but she did have some female curvature to her.

Her eyes followed him as soon as he entered the room but he noted no malice, just questioning looks and a pleading stare. Her eyes pierced his core; the silvery white of them and the deep black of the core. They were animalistic, frightening to someone who wasn't used to the unknown, but Jack found them intriguing and stunningly striking.

He sat across from her for a while, just staring and tapping his fingers against the table, his coat covering him from the chill of the room. She opened her mouth for a moment to question him and he caught his first glance at the pointed canines in her mouth. They were sharp looking, deadly even. He leaned forward in his seat and her eyes followed him.

"What are you?" He asked simply. She looked stunned for a moment but she looked down at her lap and up her body and down her arms.

"Well, what are you?" She asked him softly, but her voice held a resonance like he imagined gravel would feel in his mouth. It was rough but somehow soft; her question wasn't to annoy or hinge him, but a genuine question.

"I'm human. You're something else," he spoke and viewed her curiously.

"I'm...not human?" It was more a question than a statement and she stared at her hands before yanking one away and breaking the handcuff that held it against the chair. Jack tensed for a moment before realizing she wasn't going to hurt him. She was simply investigating her strength.

"No. Where do you come from?" Jack asked after a few moments of her checking her wrist where half of the set of handcuffs remained. She broke the other handcuff set and rubbed her wrists in annoyance at the feeling of the metal still being there.

She stared at him in silence before looking around the room and gesturing down, "Here?"

"Here? The police station?" Jack asked politely and she shrugged before scratching at her wrists.

"Reckon," she muttered softly before settling down into her seat and staring at him again.

"What is your name? Why are you here?" Jack grabbed at the file he'd brought into his room with him. It had all the information on her they'd gathered at the hospital and the location in which she'd been found.

"Don't know," Jack frowned at her answer.

"I don't believe you, so I'll ask again. What is your name?" He shouted and demanded all at once. He'd startled her because she jumped; he heard her growl quietly at having been threatened but she settled down within a moments time.

"I don't know!" She shouted right back at him, frustration evident on her face.

He let out a low sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "We'll get no where if you lie to me. It's best if you tell me the truth."

"I don't know anything! I woke up being shocked by bloody idiots who can't tell when someones alive and now I'm here being questioned by you you fool!" She slammed her hands into the table to demonstrate her point and he noted the dents left there by her palms. He'd decided then and there he wouldn't like to be the target of a punch thrown by her.

"They found no heartbeat, and afterwards no discernible signs of life, what do you expect?" She only grunted in response and shrugged. He continued to ask her the same questions again and again. Always getting the same answers.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

March 25th, 1984 Cardiff, Wales

11:31 AM

"What is your name?" Jack was exhausted. He'd long since lost his coat and unbuttoned some of the buttons on his shirt and he was now pacing the room in front of the alien female.

"You can ask me the same question one hundred and thirty-seven more times and I still won't know!" Her head was laid on the table; water and coffee cups were crushed and strewn about the table in front of Jack's long deserted seat.

"Okay, fine. We're done here, but you're coming with me back to base," Jack stated and then began to button the rest of his shirts buttons up. "Am I going to have to handcuff you or are you gonna come easily?"

"Getting out of this small room? I'll go with you," she stood slowly and stretched much like you'd see a dog stretch out. Hunched forward and with arms out. Tongue coming out of her mouth and out dragged a low growl of a yawn. He pulled his coat on then took her arm and escorted her out of the room and through the police headquarters and out to a car. He drove them to the bay and lead them down a room and a tunnel. He was greeted by various people with nods and they gave her strange looks and double took at her eyes. Jack led her down to the cells and placed her in one before she could open her mouth to complain.

"Now you're going to stay here till I can figure you out," Jack stated and he pressed some sort of button on the strap she'd barely noticed on his wrist. The cell door closed and locked.

She could hear the sounds of a man freaking out in the cell next to her and Jack gave the cell a distant, sad look before walking back the way he'd came from.

"Oh hell, another small room," she muttered as she sat on the hard bench that was to be her bed.

"I WANT MY MOTHER! MOM! MOTHER!" She let out a low yelp at the loudness of the man in the cell next to her and covered her ears with a whimper. He continued to yell throughout the night about wanting his mother and she caught no sleep; her ears ringing and hurting painfully from the sensitivity. She wondered how people could handle sounds so well.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

March 28th, 1984 Cardiff, Wales

She didn't know the time or day, but she did know she'd been left down there for several days with only the man screaming for his mother as company. Maybe they'd forgotten she'd been put down there. Or maybe the fellow who'd questioned her had simply not found out anything about her. They brought down food twice a day but it just renewed the mans screams for his mother so she didn't look forward to it, even if she scarfed it like there was no tomorrow. She found she needed more as she was still hungry, in fact, she peered down at her stomach and found that she'd lost a little bit of weight in the short time she'd been there.

"Prisoner one-two-one-six-three?" A short balding man asked at her cell door and she looked up and gave him a shrug.

"Don't know, am I?" He rolled his eyes at her and muttered something along the lines of not knowing her place and he led her down to a room that was much like that of the police interview room. The man who'd questioned her before as there, sitting with some files in front of him and he looked up as she entered. He flashed her a charming smile and she sat in the seat the balding man pushed her into.

"Thanks Ricky," Jack stated and then he looked at the female, "Last time I didn't introduce myself. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Since we don't know your name, you're now Prisoner One-two-one-six-three."

"I don't like it. Mmm' not a number," she muttered quietly and she sat across from him. She let out a loud yawn and he heard the growl of a stomach and he tilted his head to look at her.

"We don't know your name, what else are we supposed to call you?" She sat there, thinking about his question for a long moment before something flashed in her head.

"Scout," Jack smiled slightly. She looked like a Scout to him.

"Scout huh? Fine, I'll call you that from now on, nice to meet you Scout," he offered her his hand and she carefully took it and he slowly shook her hand and she shook back uncertainly.

"Likewise, Captain Harkness," Scout's voice growled out and she let out another yawn.

"Tired?" He questioned uncertainly.

"I can't sleep with that man, calling for his mother...all night long," Scout's eyes pleaded with him to do something about it. He nodded slowly and marked something down on a notepad.

"Okay, noted. Now I'm not going to ask you the same questions as before, no they'll have Ricky do that. But I think you're telling the truth and I don't think you're a risk to the community, but they want to keep you locked up here, for as long as it takes to get it out of you. Or until you die, whichever comes first," Jack was blunt and straight to the point. Scout blanched and looked at him. There was no way she wanted to stay there in a dark tiny cell for the rest of her life.

"Or what?" Scout questioned quietly, knowing that there must have been a reason he'd brought her here to tell her this.

Jack grinned slowly, realizing she was smarter than she looked to catch on that he'd brought her here for a reason, "Unless I can convince my boss to release you into my care under the condition that you help me and work for us; work for Torchwood."

"Yes," Her answer was so quick and sharp it startled him.

"Yes? No questions?"

"Of course I've questions but if it gets me out of the bloody cell for my life then I'm in. I'm not bloody stupid," Jack arched an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes at him and cocked a lopsided grin with her canines showing prominently.

"Fine. Ask your questions," Jack sat back in his chair, deciding he liked this alien creature in front of him.

"First, why me? Why would you want me to work with you?" Scout asked as she scratched at the back of her head, staring Jack down curiously.

"You're strong. You look like you're an excellent fighter, we could use that," Scout nodded, accepting this as his answer before launching into her second question.

"What's a Torchwood?" He laughed at her and smiled.

"It's not a what but an organization. Created by Queen Victoria in Eighteen seventy-nine to protect the British Empire from extraterrestrial threat and to secure alien technology for the Crown. There's also a bit about the Doctor but that's not so important," Scout nodded again slowly.

"Alright, last question, are you going to feed me because I'm bloody starving and I could go for a bucket of chips right about now," Jack laughed and reached over to clap a hand on her shoulder.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

Cardiff, Wales, 2006

Scout tossed the finished bag of crisps into a bin as she ran up the tunnel and out into the lot toward the SUV where Owen, Tosh, Jack, and Suzie were already climbing in.

"Oi you lot! Wait for me will ya!" The rain was pouring down around them and she shook it off as she climbed in beside Tosh and Suzie.

"Now why'd you 'ave ta come? Now it smells like a bloody wet dog in here," Owen remarked and she reached forward and whacked him across the head.

"I'll show you wet dog I will!" They both laughed and Toshiko chuckled softly as Suzie rolled her eyes at them. She wasn't one to get in on their joking and fun. Jack peered into the rear view mirror and gave Scout a slightly amused look before speeding through the rain.

With Jack's dangerous driving through the rain they got there within minutes and found the crime scene already cleared for them. Scout was the first to pop out and she grabbed Tosh and Suzie's equipment for them before leading them toward the body. Tosh thanked her softly before they all took their places around the body.

"Poor sod," Scout muttered quietly as she looked at the dead man near her feet.

"Not been dead long," Owen confirmed as he checked the man over. The team began to grab their appropriate gear from Scout as she looked around. Her eyes caught one of the PCs rushing off and it took her a few moments to reach the fifth floor of the parking garage and peer down.

"Gotta watcher Jack," she nudged Jack and he nodded at her, vaguely glancing the way of the PC before going on.

"There you go. I can taste it. Estrogen. Definitely estrogen. You take the Pill, flush it away. It enters the water cycle, feminizes the fish," Scout made a face before crouching down to watch as Suzie slid the glove onto her hand. "Goes all the way up into the sky, then falls all the way back down on to me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again. How's it going?"

Scout snorted at the thought of Jack being pregnant. She imagined he'd whine a lot. Mainly about ruining his figure. She wondered what it'd be like if little Jacks were running about. Havoc, she decided. One Jack was enough. Flirtatious beast of a man he was.

"Nothing yet. It's got to connect. I've just got to feel it," Suzie growled out the last bit as she tried to get the glove to react to her.

Owen, who'd taken out his camera and begun recording the whole situation, was rather annoyed at being out in the rain.

"Oi, mate who looks like the wet dog now eh?" Scout joked and she heard a chuckle from Tosh as Owen glared at her.

"At least I don't smell like one! Suzie, hurry up and feel it will ya? I'm freezing my bloody arse off out here," Owen complained as the rain kept falling on all of them.

"It's not like I can flick a switch! It's more like it grants me access. It has to grant me access," Suzie retorted as she continued to concentrate on the glove.

"Whatever that means," Scout muttered to Owen who snorted and nodded in agreement.

"It's like OH! Oh, oh. Here goes," the glove began to glow blue as the fingers moved and twitched to life, much like Suzie didn't have control over it coming to life.

"Positions people," Jack stated and Owen readied himself with the camera as Suzie placed herself behind the corpse, her hand holding his head in the gloved hand.

Owen turned to look at Scout for a moment, "If I get punched again, I'm punching him then punching you for letting him punch me."

"One time Owen! Let it go!" Scout chuckled lightly and took her position next to Tosh to protect them from any rash actions the dead man might take against them.

"Concentrate. Suzie?" Jack asked and Suzie nodded and pressed the palm of the glove to the man's head. The rain stopped all at once and the crime scene lights began to grow brighter. With a small gasp, the dead man woke up and Scout gently pulled Tosh back for safety as he looked around.

Tosh gave her a gentle smile to show it was okay and Scout let go before the dead man began to speak to them, "There was. What was. I was, I was. Oh, my God. I was going home."

"Listen to me. We've only got two minutes so it's important that you listen, okay?" Tosh spoke, trying to gently reassure the man but at the same time urge him on.

"Who are you?" The man looked between Scout and Tosh and then at the others around them.

"Trust me," Tosh paused for a moment before continuing on, "You're dead."

"How am I dead?" The man demanded.

"You were stabbed," Owen injected and Scout looked at him with a look that said, 'Way to be crass.' He shrugged at her before the man resumed speaking.

"I'm not dead! I can see you!" Clearly he didn't believe them and he turned to Tosh as she spoke again.

"We brought you back, but we haven't got long. I'm sorry, but you've got to concentrate. Who did this to you? What did you see?" Tosh tried to gather the information from him but Scout saw that this wasn't going anywhere, just like the last ones they'd done this with.

"Why am I dead?" The man's voice broke a little as he questioned Tosh.

"Who attacked you?" Tosh asked, ignoring the mans questions.

"I don't want to be dead!" Scout turned to look at Jack who seemed frustrated by the lack of progress they were getting in this.

"No one wants to be dead mate, it happens," Scout said to the man and he shook his head slightly, denying it.

"Sixty seconds," Suzie interjected, reminding them that they were on a tight schedule with this resurrection.

Tosh took a breath before continuing on, "You've got to think. Just focus on me. What was the last thing you saw?"

"I didn't see! I don't know!" Scout's shoulders slumped, of course not. They'd not been that lucky.

"Who killed you? Did you see them?" Tosh pressed on, determined for answers.

"I don't know! There was something behind me," the frustration was evident on the mans face as well as theirs.

"Police said one stab wound to the back," Owen said quietly.

"All for not," Scout muttered and she gently patted the mans arm.

"So you didn't see anything?" Tosh realized the point was moot, they'd not be getting any information in this.

"No. What happens now?" The man realized they had no use for him if he'd not seen the murderer so now he questioned what they'd do with him.

"Thirty seconds," Suzie announces quietly but Tosh shook her head.

"He didn't see anything!"

Suzie shook her head, "Don't waste it!" They still could use this time to keep testing the glove. Scout had noted Suzie pouring herself into researching the glove lately.

"What else do I say?" Tosh asked, slightly beaten back and at a loss.

Jack stepped forward and leaned down toward the man then Scout looked up at him knowing he'd have something to ask the man, "What's your name?"

"John. John Tucker," this John fellow looked at Jack with a questioning glance.

"Okay John, not long now."

"Who are you?" John asked Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack replied easily, "tell me, what was it like when you died?"

They all seemed to pay attention now, each seeking their own answers for this question.

"Ten seconds," Suzie interrupted their thoughts before the man could answer.

"Nothing. I saw nothing. Oh, my God. There's nothing," and at that moment, he died again. This time permanently, there was no bringing him back again. And at that point the lights died down and the rain started again.

"Shit. I said it was stupid, telling him he was dead," Owen glared at Tosh who shook her head and stood up.

"Then you try it next time!" She stated back to him.

"Trust me, like that's going to work!" Owen scoffed and then winced as Scout lightly punched his arm.

"Don't be a prick Owen," she looked at Jack who nodded slowly and then at Tosh who smiled at the protective side of Scout.

"Told the last corpse he was injured, he wasted the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance. Maybe there's no right way of doing it," Jack sighed before looking up at the PC who'd been watching them, "What do you think?"

Scout could hear her gasp and start running and she began to laugh as Jack smirked at her.

"Gave her a right freak out you did," Scout patted Jack's arm in a friendly show of amusement before watching the team minus her and Jack head back to the SUV.

"Listen," Jack began before she stopped him.

"Want me to follow and watch? Make sure she don't talk?" Jack nodded at her and she took off at a high speed into the parking garage to catch the PC's scent. She found the PC standing on the street and stayed far enough behind her so that she wouldn't be noticed. She followed the PC back into work (she had to run to keep up with the car) and she noted that she hadn't spoken a word of anything to anyone. Scout followed until she'd gotten home and she listened outside carefully. She found out the woman's name was Gwen Cooper and for some reason she hadn't spoken a word about what she'd seen, not even to the bloke who seemed to be her live in boyfriend.

"Jack?" She touched the comms on her ear and waited for him to reply.

"Scout," he replied back.

"She's gone home, hasn't said a word. What do you want me to do?" Scout sniffed herself and vaguely realized Owen was right. She did kind of smell like a wet dog. She made a face.

"Come back, nothing more you can do tonight. I don't think she'll say anything," Jack responded but his voice seemed distracted and distant but she put it off as something else.

"Alright, coming back then," Scout ran quietly from the exterior of PC Cooper's flat all the way to the Hub and immediately went for a shower to get the scent of wet dog off of her.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

Cardiff, Wales, 2006

Next Day

Weevils. Bloody weevils. Though in all honesty Scout liked handling them; not the smell mind you but she enjoyed getting away from the monotony of a boring day or night. She was currently tracking one through one of the upper levels of the Cardiff hospital. Tosh followed behind her, weevil spray in hand as she jumped over a fallen mop on the walkway. She was close to it. Really close, she could smell it.

She heard the scream as she barged into the room; it took her only a moment to realize a civilian was being killed by the weevil and she threw herself into it and sent it into the wall. Her fist struck it in the face twice and it quieted down after a howl of pain. It laid on the ground, stunned for a moment and she could hear Jack coming back from scaring off PC Cooper whom she'd caught a whiff of as she'd tackled the weevil. It began to stir again, out of its stunned reverie and Tosh hit it with weevil spray before Owen bagged it. Scout hefted the weevil up onto her shoulder and left clean up to the others before carrying it down to the SUV where she stuck it in the back.

"There ya go mate, nice and snug back there, eh?" She chuckled lightly before watching the others come back and they jumped into the SUV and began to speed away. They almost hit PC Cooper on their way out and Scout chuckled lightly as Jack shook his head.

"Gonna give that one a coronary you are," Owen joked quietly as Jack slowed the car to well below the speed he normally went.

"Gonna let 'er follow us then Jack?" Scout asked quietly and Jack grinned slightly before nodding.

"Let's see how good PC Cooper really is," they noted the Police car following behind them after only a moment.

They let her follow them all the way back to the Hub where they all jumped out, "Scout, park the SUV."

Scout looked shocked, "You're gonna let me drive?" She grinned much like a teenager excited about the very same prospect.

"Don't wreck it," Jack said sternly and tossed her the keys, "Keep an eye on her when you come back. Don't interact though."

Scout nodded and waved him off, excited to be behind the wheel, she drove off as the rest of the team made their way into the Hub and she vaguely saw Gwen argue with a security guard as her team disappeared. Scout parked the vehicle in the usual spot, got out and took the other route into the Hub entrance. She flashed a smile at Ianto who nodded at her.

"Jones!" Ianto chuckled lightly before looking at her properly, "Jack let me drive!"

"Did you wreck it?" Ianto questioned seriously.

"Why does everyone assume I'm gonna wreck it?" Ianto gave her a pointed look before shaking his head and letting her into the Hub.

Jack looked at her with a questioning glance, "It's not wrecked I swear Jack! Not a single mark!"

"I was actually wondering about PC Cooper but I'm glad to know the SUV made it in one piece," he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes before going to sit behind her desk which really didn't have much on it besides a few scattered injury reports she needed to fill out. All her injuries of course.

It was a while later that she'd played Owen and Ianto for who had to go feed the weevils and Scout managed to pull the short end of the stick by picking rock every time they'd played, both men knowing what she'd choose and picking paper.

She opened the bottom of the cell doors and slid trays in for the weevils to devour; of course later she'd have to take the trays back, something she never looked forward to.

Scout's eyes looked up just in time to catch Jack and PC Cooper walking down into the area with her. She was observing the weevil now; watching as it roamed in its cells and growled at her.

"Aye aye Jack, PC Cooper," she nodded at them and Gwen stopped short.

"She knows my name?" Gwen asked softly and Jack smirked.

"Of course she does, she's been following you for me," Scout grinned and winked at Gwen playfully who seemed shocked and slightly angry at this information.

"Anyway. The murderer," Jack led Gwen to the cell that Scout stood in front of now. It held a single weevil. Gwen gasped in fear as Jack showed it to her.

"It's all right, it's safe. It's sedated. It's called a Weevil. Or at least, we call them Weevils. We don't know their real name because they're not too good at communicating. But we've got a couple of hundred of them in the city living in the sewers, feeding off the well, it's the sewers. You can guess. But every once in a while, one of them goes rogue, comes to the surface, attacks. Actually, it's been happening more and more and we have no idea why. But it's alien. Look into its eyes," Jack looked to Scout who handed him a chair for PC Cooper to sit on, "There you go."

"I reckon it's not easy for someone to realize they're not alone in the planets," Scout whispered softly to Jack who nodded in agreement.

"Take your time. It was born on a different world and it's real," Gwen seemed to just stare at it for the longest time before Jack nodded to Scout who went back up to the main area of the Hub.

It wasn't long before they were rejoined by PC Cooper and Jack.

"Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper," Jack introduced Owen first.

"Doctor Owen Harper, thank you," Owen nodded before returning back to whatever it was he was reading.

"Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Suzie Costello, she's second in command. That over there is Scout Davis, resident alien and soldier. And this is Ianto Jones. Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time," Gwen looked at them each in turn but gave Scout a slow pause as if to say she'd be keeping her eye on her. Scout just grinned, her teeth sending chills up Gwen's spine.

"I try my best," Ianto smiled and nodded at Jack.

"And he looks good in a suit," Jack remarked with a smark and gave Ianto a good look.

"Careful. That's harassment, sir," Ianto smiled anyway, not completely serious about it.

"But why are you telling me their names? I'm not supposed to know, am I. This is classified, isn't it?" Scout chuckled at Gwen's worry and shook her head before heading for the pizza that Owen told her Gwen had actually brought in with her.

"Way beyond classified," Jack verified as Scout shoveled food into her mouth.

"Then you shouldn't be telling me. What are you gonna do to me?" Gwen pushed on and Jack couldn't help but flash a conspirative smile at Scout.

"What do you imagine?" Jack smirked as he turned away from Gwen to cover his smile and walked toward his office to pick up his coat.

"Well, I've seen too much. Your names and everything, and the Weevil. And you can dump a man in the water and lie about his death. And not to mention you've had someone follow me home without me even realizing!" Gwen gave Scout a pointed look who was well into her fourth slice of pizza. Scout gave her an innocent smile before taking a big bite.

"Okay. Tosh, finish that calibration tomorrow morning. Owen, first thing, get a hold of Chandler and Bell, cos I think they're lying. Ianto, if he needs back up, then you'd better be on stand by. Scout, keep eating your pizza and do whatever it is you do when we're not here. Anyone needs help, you come running, understood?" At this Scout, Tosh, and Owen all nodded and began to get ready for the end of the night. "Suzie, I know it's a pain in the ass, but I need the costing on the glove research. And as for you, you're coming with me. This way."

Jack and Gwen made their way to the invisible lift and Owen and Tosh shouted good-byes behind them. Scout waved and watched Suzie wave to Jack and Gwen as they left. Scout kicked her feet up on the table and kept eating the pizza.

"Well, got the place to meh-self again, what to do what to do," just above her the screech of the pterodactyl caused her ears to sting a little and she had a brilliant idea.

She was going to ride the pterodactyl.


	4. Day One

Cardiff, Wales

Torchwood Three Hub, Next Morning

"You were riding the pterodactyl!" Jack shouted at Scout who was trying her best to look sheepish. Though in all honesty she was quite exhilarated that she'd managed to ride it.

"Myfanwy," Ianto corrected Jack softly. They were all sitting about having a coffee while Jack was yelling at Scout. Owen had his knuckles buried far into his mouth trying not to laugh hysterically.

"You were riding Myfanwy!" Jack shouted but he didn't really have it in him to be all that mad at her. At first he'd been rather startled to see her swooping down over him as he walked back to the Hub after retconning Gwen. Then he'd been amused to see that, when left to her own devices she could still come up with trouble to get into.

"Myfanwy? I've been calling it George," Scout muttered softly in confusion. Ianto gave her a disappointed look before shaking his head and taking the cup of hot cocoa he'd made her away.

"Oi! I was gonna drink that!" She yelped out and he took it away.

"Not till you learn Myfanwy's name properly!" Ianto shouted back as he walked away and out of the room with her hot cocoa.

"I can't even bloody spell that," Scout sighed as Owen finally laughed openly at her.

"How in the blazes did you manage to ride the bird?" Owen asked her while Jack took a seat at the head of the table.

"Chocolate!" She'd remembered that much about the pterodactyl, it liked dark chocolate.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

Later on that Night.

Scout grunted softly as she lifted Suzie's body up. It's not that she was heavy, it was just a bad emotional toll on her. This was her other boss, someone she'd worked with and for years. She hadn't expected her to do anything like this. Yes, she was strange and not as lively as the others, but to turn on their own team, that just didn't seem like her.

Scout left the blood and bits to be cleaned by either Ianto or one of the others as she turned toward the invisible lift. She carried the body bridal style and stood on the lift where it took her down and she walked to the morgue where Owen would conduct a final look over before they put her in deep freeze, like what happened with all Torchwood officers when their time came eventually.

Quietly she carried the body into the medical wing and set her on the table for Owen to have his final look over. She stared at Suzie's body for a long moment; she'd seen coworkers passed before, some murdered and others by suicide, and of course on the job casualties, but that didn't make it any easier. She turned away from the body and walked up the stairs and toward the board room where she knew they'd all be meeting for the night.

Scout took a seat at the table near Ianto. The rest of the team, minus Jack, were also sat around the table. He was probably doing something in his office but he joined them soon enough. He stood in the doorway of the room and looked at each of his team members in turn. As he made his way into the room he paused to place a comforting hand on Scout's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze and he lightly patted Ianto's shoulder as he passed.

Jack sat at the head of the table and heaved a heavy sigh. In that moment he looked as though the very weight of the world was on his shoulders. Scout and Ianto shared a look and nodded at each other.

"Alien technology isn't supposed to leave the Hub," Jack started quietly, "anyone else who has any, I advise you to turn it in. Suzie let it consume her and now she paid the ultimate price. She paid with her life. She took three lives to further her own agenda; she ruined three families. She didn't just risk herself but us as well; we can't have this kind of exposure. I don't want to lose anyone else like this again."

Now that Jack's speech was done, he assigned them all tasks. Tosh was to sign Suzie out of the system for the last time and Ianto was to collect her things left in her station and to store them away. He sent Owen to finish the medical report and the death certificate.

Now all that sat in the room were Scout and Jack. She sat in silence with her eyes cast toward the table. She'd handled bodies before; more co-workers and friends than should be allowed. Jack frowned at the thought; the alien did a lot of the work that would torture a normal human and he wondered if he'd ever properly thanked her, or if that was even acceptable.

"Thank you for handling Suzie's body," Jack told her and she just nodded slowly.

"It's my job, right?" Even she had to admit that her tone was just slightly bitter.

"No, that's...that's not part of it. It shouldn't be part of it. Losing someone you've worked with for so long. She betrayed us and we didn't deserve it," Jack looked at her seriously. He sensed the pain and bitterness she felt at having to deal with the death of co-workers. She always protected them and when she failed she took it hard. He watched Scout sniff the air slightly and she tensed before looking at him seriously.

"She shot you didn't she?" I can smell the death and the gunpowder on you," Scout stated softly before sighing deeply. She didn't like being snappy with Jack, he was her best friend. He only nodded at her before she got up and out of her seat.

"PC Cooper was there, she saw everything. I'm thinking of letting her join up," Jack looked at her hoping for some form of approval at this thought.

"Well, we've a new vacancy," Scout stated slowly.

"And she didn't tell them I can't die," Jack agreed just as slowly.

"Honestly, you'd think they'd have noticed by now. Granted I'm usually damned good at my job but when the odd weevil gets past...when are you going to tell them?"

"They'll find out on their own," Jack waved her off and she smiled just slightly before walking out to find something to do to help.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

Early hours of the morning, Cardiff Bay, Wales.

Scout could see Gwen and Jack standing atop the Millennium Centre from where she was riding Myfanwy, or George as she'd taken to calling the pterodactyl. They were clearly talking and she knew from the way Jack stood he was inviting her to join the team. Scout smiled just slightly at the thought of getting to know someone new and having fun with a new team mate.

Myfanwy let out a loud screech of joy and swooped lower and she saw for a moment that Jack looked up at them. He shook his head but flashed her a charming smile that she returned; he knew she was only letting off steam and this was a non-destructive way to do it. There had been times where he'd walked in on her sharpening a knife with her desk, disassembling a couple of computers with a hammer, and once she'd frozen watermelons and used them as bowling balls in the medical bay which had caused Owen to have a fit.

Scout waved happily at Jack before flying Myfanwy out over the bay for some sightseeing. Honestly Scout was terrified of heights but she'd managed to create a harness for herself and attached it neatly and securely to the pterodactyl. She was pretty safe up here and if she fell, well she trusted that Myfanwy would catch her as she was definitely smarter than your average house pterodactyl.

"So I was thinking Myfanwy, George, whatever you'd like to be called, that maybe I should ask Tosh out eh? She seems like a nice lass, dun'she?" Scout shouted over the roar of the soaring wind as Myfanwy swooped low and then went back up all in the same motion.

Myfanwy let out a low screech of what seemed to be agreement to Scout, "So yeah? I mean I know she's got it bad for that sodding bloke Owen but 'ees too bloody blind to see it or he dun care, I dunno. She's gorgeous though, in'she?" Myfanwy screeched again and Scout grinned as they soared off. She'd taken to talking to Myfanwy about asking out various members of the team, but of course she'd never actually done it. She'd never dated any one and in fact she still felt a tad bit young; even Jack agreed with her. She didn't age like the humans did and she seemed to be younger mentally and emotionally than they were.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

Later that same night, Cardiff Bay, Outside the Tourist Office

Scout and Ianto were carrying the food from the local Chinese when they heard it and looked up. Above them was a large fireball soaring across the sky. Scout turned to look at Ianto who touched the communications device in his ear, "Jack? We've got a problem."

Scout followed the fireball with her eyes and watched it change paths as Ianto relayed the issue over the comms device. Vaguely she heard Jack's reply as she kicked open the door for Ianto to enter the tourist office. As they passed down through the cog door and hall she could hear the team scrambling and on their way out.

"Need me to go Jack?" Scout's growly voice wafted out and Jack smiled at her and shook his head.

"Not this time Scout, we've got this. Simple job, we've called in the new girl for this one," Scout nodded slowly but smiled and carried the rest of the Chinese take out into the boardroom. She could spend some time with Ianto in the Hub while the others were out then. Ianto later joined her with a steaming cup of hot cocoa for her and a cup of tea for himself.

"Tell me something about you and Jack," Ianto smiled at her as he sipped at his tea.

"Oi, there's so many things I could tell you, we've been together for so many years," Scout chuckled lightly as she took a gulp of her hot cocoa.

"Well were there any good aliens you've found together?" Ianto asked and Scout leaned back in her seat with a thought.

"Now that one I have to think about," Scout chuckled softly and smiled.

Ianto smiled too and waited patiently for her to finish thinking.

"Ahh, here we go, a Zocci once came through the Rift on accident. His ship crash landed here in the Bay back in the early 90's," Scout chuckled again at the memory of the tiny red spiked man who'd had a crush on her.

"A Zocci?" Ianto asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Aye, short statured, red-skinned and covered in spikes, 'ee was quite charming really, gave Jack a run for 'is money he did," Scout joked playfully as she finished off her hot cocoa. They both got up and walked out of the boardroom and into the main area of the Hub.

"What was he like? This alien fellow?" Ianto continued on.

"Kind, sweet, flirty, and adamant that we called him by his whole name," Scout clicked on the computer screen while Ianto listened to Jack relay an incident report over the comms. Apparently the new girl had had a bit of an on scene accident with a chisel and some alien was now on the loose.

"What was his name?" Ianto asked as he walked over to the computers to help Scout sort out some of the information they were gathering from Tosh and Jack's readings on the SUV's computers.

"Yannaflakkata, wouldn't let us call him Yanna, Flakka, or any of the sort, funny little guy he was though, cracked some good jokes about Jack's height, believe there was even one about the size relativity to-" at that moment the others came through the door. She stopped in the middle of her story to hear the new girl apologizing and Jack telling her to knock it off and that it happens.

Scout chuckled lightly and watched as Ianto printed out a few papers, something regarding a night club incident. He began to walk toward the others who were over at the medical bay dropping off their kits and gatherings when Ianto interrupted them, "Ahem. This might help. Nightclub death been phoned into 999. Circumstances sound a little unusual. Might be connected." Scout watched Gwen walk up and take the clipboard from Ianto and give it a good look over before nodding to Jack.

They left again, leaving Ianto and Scout alone.

"Well bloody hell, if no ones gonna eat the sodding take-out then I will," Scout muttered and wandered on down to the boardroom to eat the now cold Chinese. It wasn't long before Ianto joined her again, but this time to eat some of the take-out as well. They ate in relative and companionable silence. Scout scarfing down more than her fair share of food as her metabolism seemed to burn it off like it were nothing, and Ianto eating like a right proper gentleman, a napkin tucked into his shirt and one on his lap to keep from getting dirty.

"So Yannaflakkata, how'd that issue resolve?" Ianto asked as he finished his meal.

Scout swallowed her current mouthful before starting, "Jack and I went on a say scavenger hunt through the city trying to discern what pieces he needed. Let's just say there might be one or more cases of us stealing bits and pieces off jet planes and the like from the military. It didn't take us long, but he tried to take me with him! He even offered to take Jack if it made me happy, he was sweet he was. Good bloke," Scout smiled and ate a bit more.

"Ever wish you'd gone with him?"

"Oh nah. Then I'd never have met you lot now would I? I'm rather attached to you all, don't know why, but I am. Especially you Yan," she grinned at him as he blushed a little and he smiled at her. There was a deep friendship there that no one really understood; not even them. They both stood to clear the table as the comm in Scout's ear kicked to life and startled her a little bit.

"Scout?"

"Aye Jack, go ahead," she answered calmly. Ianto was trying not to laugh at her. He'd seen her jump at Jack's calling her.

"We'll need a body from the cryo-chamber, close match for the dead guy's appearance. Disfigure the face, dump it someplace remote, make it look like a suicide attempt," Jack ordered her and she nodded before replying in the affirmative.

Scout jogged on down to the cryo-chamber and pulled the mans file from the information that Tosh had relayed back for her after Jack had given his orders. She took the body and began to disfigure his face as requested; it didn't take her long to carry out the rest of the orders. She only had to wait for the others to get back to the Hub so she could take the SUV; from there it was a short drive and she parked off a ways then it was a medium walk from there with a body she carefully carried and dumped. Making sure there was no CCTV to catch her, she jogged her way back to the SUV and drove back to the HUB. She parked in silence and sat in the vehicle for a moment. Scout allowed herself a yawn before shaking it off and jumping out, allowing the vehicle to triple lock.

It was then that the others rushed passed her and she tossed the keys to Jack who caught them right away. "Aye aye then," Scout muttered to them as they drove off quickly. Things were happening rather fast today and she found it rather amusing. Her feet carried her into the building where she found Ianto dropping off a hot cocoa at her station.

"Ah, there you are, got lost on the way up did you?" He joked in a friendly manner and she laughed before taking the drink.

"Course I did. You know me, detours here and there, chased a chicken about, the like," Ianto shook his head slightly.

"The others have gone on to catch the girl. Names Carys. Reckon she's going to strike soon if we don't get her now while she's home," Ianto went to a computer and tracked the movement of the team.

"It's been one long bloody night, innit Ianto? How long you been here?" Ianto looked down at the time on the screen and shrugged slightly.

"Going on twenty-four hours, I managed an hour or two while you were off dumping the body," Scout nodded with a smile and sat down at her desk. Casually she grabbed the bouncy ball on it and tossed it at the wall and caught it on its way back. She looked at the bone that Owen had given to her as a joke and laughed to herself at it.

It was a bit later when the others returned with the prisoner. Gwen held onto her as they walked through the Hub.

Jack walked passed Gwen issuing the order of, "See what you can find out from her."

"But aren't you going to help me? I don't know what I'm doing," Gwen replied and Jack turned while on the stairs to look at her.

"Usually better if you don't say that in front of the prisoner," Jack smirked and went back up the stairs.

"Aye love, don't show no weakness," Scout winked at Gwen playfully and then flashed her sharp teeth at Carys who flinched back into Gwen with a whimper, "Lucky you've got her asking you, I'm not so nice."

Carys looked up at Gwen and Gwen arched her eyebrows before quickly leading her off toward the cells. Gwen turned before leaving her view and mouthed a 'thanks' at Scout before completely heading off and Scout nodded.

Scout wandered over to Owen who was going back and forth between watching on the monitor and writing something. She could see Gwen and Carys speaking. It wasn't long before Gwen and Carys began to make out.

"Oi then, that's a way to make an alien talk I reckon," Scout growled out and Owen turned to look at the screen then at Scout.

"Well happy birthday to us mate!" He chuckled lightly before turning to look at Tosh and Jack who were focused on Tosh's work station, "Oi you lot! Treat!"

Scout looked up and saw Jack wander over curiously and watched Tosh hesitate before finally making her way over to watch Gwen and the alien go at it.

"Whoa," Tosh whispered quietly as Jack uttered a 'Wow.'

"Why wasn't my first day like that Jack?" Scout asked as she turned to him.

"Could've been, if you hadn't of been so shy," Jack winked at her playfully and she laughed silently as she turned back to the screen.

"I thought she said she had a boyfriend?" Owen asked and looked up at Jack for confirmation.

"You people and your quaint little categories," Jack smirked and kept his arms crossed across his chest and continued looking at the screen.

Tosh was the first to come around and realize that they should probably do something about this, "We should really get her out of there."

"Yeah...I mean! Yeah! Come on!" Jack shouted with realization as he and Tosh rushed off and Scout finally tore herself away from the screen and went after them as well. She vaguely heard Owen say something about recording a bit first.

They got down to the cells in time to find that Gwen was already out and on the phone. Jack asked if she was okay and she gave them the thumbs up and Scout pulled slightly at the collar of her shirt. Jack softly cuffed her around the head and laughed silently as they all made their way back into the main area of the Hub.

When Gwen entered the room Owen began to clap for her. Scout had to stop herself from joining his clap and laughing so instead she took the proper approach and smacked Owen's arm lightly. Owen flashed her a smile and smirked at Gwen.

"Way to go, newbie. That is what I call a methodical investigation. I can't wait to see you take down her particulars," Owen chuckled thoroughly and smirked at Gwen. Gwen rushed him and Scout found herself growling and getting closer to Gwen. Gwen had Owen pushed against the wall and Owen looked at Scout before Scout took a step back, perhaps Owen had this coming. She raised her hands to allow the new girl to do whatever she had planned but if she took it to far she'd step in.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Owen growled while looking Gwen dead in the eye.

"That girl's body is being overrun by I don't know what, and you think it's a joke?" Gwen was deadly serious and she continued holding Owen against the wall.

"All right. Jesus. I'm sorry," Owen muttered as Gwen continued on.

"We should be helping her. She's not some lab rat!"

"No, she's a murderer, and you were the one who wanted her caught. How come suddenly she's your best friend?" Owen reasoned and Scout nodded to Jack who came around the corner and he nodded back and gave her a questioning glance. She gestured to Gwen and Owen and he gave them a look before rolling his eyes and coming to Owen's aid.

"You know, strictly speaking, throttling the staff is my job," Jack sounded reasonably annoyed and Gwen let go of Owen. Scout gently patted Owen's shoulder and he gave her a glare.

"You are supposed to help me!" He growled at her and Scout grinned.

"Oh come on Owen, you had it coming," she chuckled as Ianto walked up with more delicious smelling Chinese food.

"So, who's for Chinese?" Ianto asked with a grin.

"I love Chinese," Scout replied and jumped up at the prospect of it.

"I know, that's why we've none left from last night," Ianto laughed quietly.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

A Tad Bit Later, Around the Boardroom Table, The Hub

They were all sitting around the table listening to a tale that Jack was telling mainly to Gwen who hadn't heard it yet. "And she said, if I'd known what he was, I never would have married him."

Tosh shook her head and disagreed, "She knew. She knew all along."

"And she didn't care!" Owen shouted.

"Until he started leaving black piles of mucus in the bathtub," Ianto laughed as he held his chopsticks in his hands.

Jack lifted his glass of water to take a drink after making a disgusted look, "Always the big giveaway. Aliens have no sense of household hygiene. Which reminds me. Gotta pee." With that, Jack left the room and Owen flashed a look at Scout who rolled her eyes at him. She knew what was coming. The questioning of Gwen Cooper.

"So what's he told you?" Owen started and Gwen looked confused.

"Here we go," Scout muttered and continued eating. Gwen looked at her for a moment while the others ignored her.

"What about?" Gwen questioned.

"Himself!" Tosh answered quickly and the others looked at her expectantly.

"You've been here longer than I have," Gwen argued.

"Right, and Scout's been here longer than us. We figure she knows something but the alien won't have out with it, and we were sorta banking on you. You being a copper and all. You're trained to ask questions," Owen counter argued and Scout balked and rolled her eyes.

"You don't know anything and she's not talking?" Gwen asked and gave them all a look before her eyes settled on Scout.

"S'not my place to say anythin', and don't talk as though I'm not here," Scout finished off her food and tossed the trash in the bin before cleaning up after Jack.

"Yeah, well, we work for him, we should know something! And no. Not who he is, not where he's from. Nothing. Except him being gay," at this Scout chuckled. Owen was wrong. Jack wasn't gay. There wasn't a category for Jack.

"No, he's not. Really, do you think?" Why did Gwen seem worried by this?

"Owen does. I don't," Tosh said.

"And I don't care," Ianto put in.

"Period military is not the dress code of a straight man," Owen took a deep gulp of his beer.

"I think it suits him. Sort of classic," Gwen had a sort of pining look on her face and Scout rolled her eyes. She could sense Jack's presence somewhere nearby. He was probably listening in on them and she smiled.

Tosh nodded in agreement as she finished off a bite of her meal, "Exactly. I've watched him in action. He'll shag anything if it's gorgeous enough." She put another bit in her mouth as Gwen continued the conversation.

"We know he's from America, right?"

"We don't even know that for sure," Owen said quietly while clearly contemplating something. Scout walked around the room thinking and finally she spotted Jack leaning against a post outside. She nodded slightly at him and he winked at her. She grinned slightly in amusement.

"No US citizen by the name of Jack Harkness born in the last fifty years," Tosh stated using her chopsticks to get her point across.

"Maybe his identity's classified," Gwen stated as she reached across for a bit of food that Scout could never recall the name of. She could hear Gwen take the bite as it made a crunchy sound.

"Used to be something big in the CIA. That's what I reckon," Ianto nodded as he ate some of his shrimp fried rice.

"He must have his reasons for wanting to keep things secret," Gwen reasoned, trying to stand up for Jack.

"Exactly PC Cooper. Sometimes you don't need to know all about your boss to work for 'im, yeah?" Scout stated before leaning on to the table and giving Owen a look.

"Sure, sure. Still doesn't stop me from wanting to know though, does it?" Owen smirked slightly.

"What's that human phrase? Curiosity killed the cat, mate, remember that," Scout winked playfully at Owen and he rolled his eyes at her before they turned to hear the sound of crying.

"What's that sound?" Gwen asked. Jack took that as his cue to return and he came in to sit in his spot as head of the table. He looked at his cleaned up area and smiled at Scout who nodded at him. The others were staring at the screen where Carys was sobbing away. Gwen got up and moved closer to the screen.

"What are we doing having Chinese while a girl fights for her life?" Gwen asked them, trying to get them all to feel guilty.

"Her saviors are no good if they don't take care of themselves, now are they Cooper?" Scout tried to reason though she did feel the tiniest bit of guilt.

" Actually, while we've been eating, the computers have been running a full bio-scan on Carys, profiling her blood, metabolism, organs, skin, the works. So we can see what effect the alien's having on her. They've also been taking samples of the air in the cell so we can analyse and changes in the environment around her. Now, is that enough? Do you want more? Cos it gets kinda boring," Jack took a bite of his rice and looked at Gwen expectantly. She smiled sarcastically and a little sadly at him.

"You've been hidden down here too long. Spending so much time with the alien stuff, you've lost what it means to be human," Gwen said softly and Jack shrugged slightly.

"So remind us. Tell me what it means to be human in the 21'st century," he challenged.

"All right," Gwen nodded in agreement. The others finished off their meals as Gwen went off to her station to do whatever it was that Gwens do when they were challenged. Scout quietly followed Owen down to the cells.

"So what are we doing Owen?" Scout asked him.

"We are going to check up on the prisoner," Owen nodded and smiled at her as they walked down to the cells.

She and Owen stood before the sex crazed prisoner. It was in that moment that Scout's senses overwhelmed her and she slammed on the button to open the cell door. Owen gave a grunt of approval as the pheromones in the air caused Scout to rush forward and slam into the prisoner with a growl. Desire coursed through her and she practically tackled the prisoner into the wall. Their mouths met in a wicked clashof heat and teeth; this was all new to Scout.

"Oi! I'm havin' her!" Owen growled from behind Scout and he pushed her out of the way.

"I'm havin' her first," Scout growled back and knocked Owen toward the wall as if he were nothing. Next thing they knew, both Scout and Owen were stripped naked in the cell and handcuffed. Carys was gone and had taken Owen's swipe card.

"Just so ya know," Scout began with a growl, "I blame you for this."

"Yeah, yeah," Owen muttered as he covered his most important bits.

It wasn't long before Gwen and Tosh came down to investigate. They took one look at them and Gwen just stared while Tosh alerted Jack to Carys' escape.

"Cheeky bitch took my swipe card," Owen stated as he held his hands over his bits. Scout nodded at Tosh and at Gwen who just nodded back at her.

"Ello there," Scout smiled slightly, not bothering to cover everything, not particularly caring.

"I'll deal with it. And tell Owen he needs to work on those abs a bit harder, and Scout, you...I...Owen stop influencing the alien," Jack stated over the intercom. They finally let them out of the cell and Scout and Owen walked out in the nude.

"We was taking some readings, you know, keeping an eye on her, and bang. she got us both, almost had us fightin' each other she did," Owen nodded and sighed as he looked back at Scout who shrugged with a grin at him.

"You got away lightly. Be thankful she was only interested in your swipe card," Tosh said with a nod.

"Are you all right now? Or are you still feeling a bit of a cock?" Gwen gave Owen's lower parts a pointed look and Tosh laughed lightly. Scout snorted softly and shook her head.

Scout quietly walked up the stairs and toward where her belongings were after having them take the cuffs off of her. She got dressed in her usual jeans and shirt before taking off and going back to work where she got the gist that Carys had gotten away and Owen was prattling on about some medical thing and Carys.

"...Right now, it's a struggle between where Carys ends and the alien begins." She looked round and found that her pet rat Frankie was gone.

"Oi! What happened to Frankie?" Owen gave her a look then shifted his eyes before going back to his conversation with Jack.

"We have to think like her. Put ourselves in her place. It's the only way to find her," Gwen explained and Jack shook his head.

"Except we don't know what her controlling impulse is by now. Carys or the alien inside. The last thing I saw was a fight for control." Jack walked forward a bit before standing behind Tosh and putting his arm above her head.

"The overriding factor for the parasite is to have sex. It's a survival instinct. That's bound to be the strongest drive," Tosh reasoned.

"All right, so you're Carys. You're desperate for sex cos that's what the thing inside you needs, but you know it will kill. Where would you go?"

"I'd come round and shag you," At this they all paused and looked at Owen in shock and distaste, "What? It's a joke! Can't I have a joke with my teammates?"

Jack nodded at Scout who stood closest to Owen and she whacked him upside the head.

"Oi!"

"Idiot," Scout muttered before shaking her head.

"Right now? No," Tosh growled out. Clearly annoyed.

"So what are we talking about? Brothels? Lap dance clubs? Anywhere there's eager men?" Jack asked the team before Tosh spoke up.

"I know what I'd do."

They all seemed to know at that point. Go to your ex.

It would turn out that after that she'd also go to where she was temping. A fertility clinic.

~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~TW~

Later on that Night, Case is Resolved

Scout was asleep on the table in the boardroom. This wasn't her normal sleeping spot, it just happened to be where she crashed and burned. There was a crick in her neck and she coughed as she woke up. Getting off the table caused a lot of popping in her body and she shook it off. She turned her neck and it cracked a few times before she groaned and walked out. She could hear Gwen and Jack speaking.

"Go home, Gwen Cooper. Eat lasagna, kiss your boyfriend, be normal. For me." Jack said, and with that Gwen nodded and finally left home.

"What do you think Jack? Think she'll do well here? With us?" Scout asked as Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think she'll do well. Add some humanity, she was right, we have lost some of what we are, even you've become a bit jaded to it all," Jack looked at her seriously and Scout nodded in agreement.

"We get the shit of alien life Jack, of course we've become jaded to it. There's not much good left to go around is there? Been a long time since a good aliens popped through that rift up there Jack, years, when do we get to meet something that isn't shit eating or living? Or killing innocent people?"

"Well, there's always you," Jack said softly and Scout laughed.

"Me? We don't even know anything about me or my kind Jack," Scout's growly voice came out. Jack bit his lip, had Scout noticed she would have noticed that maybe just maybe Jack was hiding something from her.

"Yeah," Jack said softly. Scout nodded and shrugged before walking off to her designated area to catch some much needed rest. Jack frowned before going to his office and opening a locked drawer and finding Scout's file. He pulled it and looked through it. It was thick with information about her home planet and her people. His frown deepened and he let out a low sigh before looking at a picture of Scout at the back.

"Sorry kid."


End file.
